


IT (2012) CAST IMAGINES

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Actors, Criminally Short, Gen, Pennywise Is Back, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: Swooning over Stanley Torrio? Crushing on Will Johnson? Obsessed with Buffy  Albrecht?All Bill Denbrough's It fans welcome here!(Except if you're a freak that's attracted to the clown. Seriously, Robert Gray is hot, but the nameless killer clown isn't.)~ Penny





	IT (2012) CAST IMAGINES

_Buffy created group "the losers 2.0"_   
_Buffy added Will_   
_Buffy added Benjie_   
_Buffy added Stanley_   
_Buffy added Mikey_   
_Buffy added Richard_   
_Buffy added Ed_

_Richard: hi there :)_   
_Buffy: Oh my god he's so cute protect him_   
_Richard: shut up Albrecht_   
_Mikey: so this a cast chat?_   
_Stanley: yeah_   
_Stanley: for It 2012_   
_Ed: so after seeing each other every day I gotta deal with you in the chat too?_   
_Mikey: if you don't like us that much you can leave_   
_Ed: no thanks_

_=_

_Benji: has anyone here actually read It?_   
_Stanley: me_   
_Stanley: idk why but i symphatise w/ adam uris a lot_   
_Benji: my fav character is either steven hanscom or susan marsh_   
_Benji: I wish there was a sequel tbh_   
_Benji: maybe like when they're adults or something_

_=_

_Will: omg omg omg guys guys guys_   
_Will: we're meeting Bill Denbrough tomorrow_   
_Buffy: when and where_   
_Will: two o'clock at the neibolt set_   
_Buffy: my body is so ready_   
_Buffy: i'm going to have him sign my shoe_

* * *

 

They all arrived at the set about the same time.

“I've never noticed how realistic this set looks,” Benji states, craning his neck at the house.

“C'mon in,” Buffy says, pushing a balloon away from her face. (was it there before?)

They open the heavy doors together, and they look about the set.

It's dark, and musty. There are no cameras there anymore, and the flooring flakes. The windows are sealed tight.

They see all that, but they see the body first.

Bill Denbrough is laid out on the floor in a pond of dark blood, mirror shards scattered around him. His right arm is torn off, (Ed winces) and a small yellow (tarp? raincoat?) covers him haphazardly.

(stand by me)

There is a typewriter on the table, and the typewriter's keys depress themselves, printing sentence after sentence on a ream of paper.

Stanley's eyes open wide. Richard unconsciously scrubs his glasses. Mikey clutches his copy of Joanna to his chest.

PENNYWISE LIVES, the typewriter prints.

 _God save us all,_  Will attempts to say, but the words are caught in his throat and refuse to come out.

“G-god save uh-us all,” he finally stammers.


End file.
